Beyond The Order
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: After being sacrificed and tortured, 16-year-old Ciel will do everything to make them all pay, even if it means becoming a demon himself. • Sebastian/Ciel, SebCiel, others • Part of multifandom AU •


**Pairing**: Sebastian/Ciel + others; het + yaoi**  
Notes**: PG-15/R + Mature + Violence, Kuroshitsuji-related warnings, 16-year-old!Ciel, **AU  
Word Count**: 1014

• Part of my multifandom AU '_World End_'  
• **Formatting**: Full formatting + other parts of the multifandom AU is in my livejournal :)  
• **Setting**: At 23:59:59 of December 31, 2999, a world-wide earthquake welcomes the arrival of the new year. And when the morning comes, the sun disappears and Earth is plunged to an unending night. This is the story of different characters under the same circumstances.

*

December 31, 2999.

The last day of the century.  
The last day the sun will ever rise.  
The last day before the start of the unending night.

*

**December 01, 2999 - Sunday**

Ciel Phantomhive sighs as his fiancée enveloped him in a huge fruit-scented hug. Their parents are exchanging greetings, and are now moving on to the study to continue their discussions.

The Phantomhive butler, Tanaka-san, tells them that he'll be bringing tea shortly. Ciel nods stiffly –Elizabeth's grip on his chest makes any movement painful- and attempts to pry her off from his body.

Elizabeth is rambling, excitement apparent in her gestures and tone of voice. He smiles accordingly, and listens about their families' plans to host an extravagant party to welcome the year 3000.

She goes on ahead, while Ciel adjusts his clothes rumpled by her hug. He glances at the mirror—and, for a moment, sees a blur of black and red and a devilish smirk. It disappears as soon as Ciel squints at it, and the young Phantomhive sighs again as he dismisses that strangeness.

*

**December 23, 2999 - Monday**

Ciel isn't really expecting any excessive presents for his sixteenth birthday; he only wants his whole family –his mother, father, Lizzy, Tanaka-san, and Madam Red- to be together.

He didn't wish for much—

—So why is the mansion burning brightly now, brilliant red and yellow against the cloudy starless sky?

The scent of ash and flames grips his throat, even as he crawls against the floor, making his way out of the crumbling estate. He coughs and it squeezes his chest –unlike Elizabeth's hug from before which was filled with affection- and it only fills him with dread.

"Someone… help me…"

—_If that is your wish…_

High heels enter his line of sight.

"Aah, is that the young Phantomhive I see?" A masked woman asks with uncontrolled glee.

Ciel lifts his head up with much effort: and all he sees are the grinning people who will pull him down to hell.

*

**December 25, 2999 - Wednesday**

If someone told him beforehand that he'd end up spending his Christmas imprisoned and sleeping on the cold, hard floor, he would have scoffed at the person, called that person an imbecile for even thinking of those things.

But Ciel's reality is slowly changing and he is no longer the wealthy heir to the Phantomhive family, no longer a pampered child in a loving family. He is nobody now, with his chest burning with a vicious seal, with his organs up for sale in the black market.

He has always thought that these _events_ only occurred in the dark past of England; he has always thought that such barbaric person only existed in the uncivilized history.

In a world where computers and robots are making up a huge component of the globe, things such as dark magic and summoning rituals are laughable. But he is not in any position to laugh—his hands are bound, his eyes are blindfolded, his feet are shackled.

Helpless and powerless.

He hates this feeling and he hates it more when he realizes that there's nothing he can do.

*

**December 31, 2999 - Tuesday**

One of his captors tells him, in a sickly-sweet voice, that he's going to be sacrificed in a ritual later, and there's nothing more honorable than dying on the first second of the New Year, right?

He spits in disgust, but since his eyes are blindfolded, he misses the target completely. He gets a lash of whip across his back for his insolence. It raises a huge red line, but it is only one amongst the many punishments he has received during his stay in this drug-soaked room.

There are only a couple of minutes left before the year 3000 arrives. Ciel struggles against his binds more frantically, and when his captors notice, he is injected with a mild anesthetic.

Ciel swears inside his mind, loathes the absence of feeling in his limbs. He is going to be sacrificed like a lamb to these wolves and he cannot do anything to stop it. Stripped of his family and his _everything_, he has become a mere pawn to these lunatics' ambitions.

Summoning a demon? Ciel would have laughed, because who needs demons if one can do everything with computers? Who needs demons if everyone has an inner demon lurking in their persona, simply waiting for the right moment to strike?

They are chanting, words and phrases that feel unfamiliar yet dangerous. Ciel can feel the atmosphere changing, becoming thicker, more intrusive, and—

—23:59:59

"Rise amongst the ashes, demon!"

And the earth trembles in reply.

*

**January 01, 3000 - Wednesday**

The earthquake easily demolished the entire building, killing, if not fatally wounding, everyone in sight.

A pair of ice-cold hands wraps around his neck and unties his blindfold. He sees his savior, a tall young man wearing a long black cloak. His eyes are a brilliant blood-red and his fingernails are the color of charcoal. His skin is pasty-white and Ciel immediately knows that this person _isn't human_.

Ciel shrinks away from the stranger's touches, but he is unable to move much, because the anesthetic still has an effect.

"Those who make a contract with me are unable to enter Heaven or Hell," The young man says with a deep, alluring voice. Ciel feels dizzy, as the weights are all removed from his body. His balance feels off, after a week of being tied down to the ground.

"You are a demon," Ciel speaks with a mix of wonder and anger. This is the creature he was sacrificed for. This creature is the reason why those people burned down his mansion and took everything from him.

Some of his captors are still alive, groaning amidst the rubble and amongst crushed corpses. The demon smirks as he waits for Ciel's answer.

"This is an order," Ciel says, tears flowing from his eyes as the sign of contract is imprinted on his right eye, painful and burning and necessary for his revenge, "Kill all of them!"

*

Just as the world enters the stage for the unending night, Ciel Phantomhive willingly takes the demon's outstretched hand, and lets himself be pulled into his own pool of darkness.

*

**Beyond the Order**: END Prologue


End file.
